


Aziraphale in the Bodleian

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Bibliophilia, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Libraries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-13
Updated: 2006-10-13
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Aziraphale in the Bodleian

There were certain things Aziraphale liked very much. Nice cups of tea. Freshly-opened packs of custard creams. Crowley muttering _Oh all right, I'll just pay then, shall I?_ Most of all, however, Aziraphale liked books.

He stopped dead inside the Bodleian, looking around reverently and not minding the fact that Crowley ran into him. Aziraphale pressed the backs of his hands against his mouth to stifle the giggles of delight, and headed straight for the Really Old Fiction.

"What's he _doing?_ " a mystified librarian asked.

Crowley sighed, and pretended he didn't know any bibliophilic angels.

"Frolicking," he said in disgust.


End file.
